In The Eyes' of the Devils
by Lulu-Mot
Summary: When Lakehurst students go to Degrassi, Nic's [Mia's ex boyfriend] twin sister has to deal with the torment from the Degrassi students. And she must face the news of hearing that her secret lover was the boy who got stabbed.
1. Chapter 1

_This fic takes place in my OC's POV in the first chapter. She's Nic's younger twin sister and totally the opposite of him but she still cares for him even though he doesn't give a shit. As most of you know, when Lakehurst shuts down, some of the Lakehurst students have to go to Degrassi, and you all know the drama that'll happen. This might be a spoiler is some cases, but most of it will be out of my imagination. _

_Please no flames__Just read and review. If flames are going to be posted then I'm not gonna even bother to read them. So any people who enjoy posting flames, screw off cuz you're not gonna find any luck with me. _

_P.S. This fic will be rated T since there might be some heated moments our vulgar language. And _**FYI **_the first chapter, things get busy, but nothing too explict was written._

**Disclaimer: I only own Raquelle (Nic's twin sister), and my partner in crime owns Meadow James. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Nobody should live a life as terrible as mine and my fellow friends/schoolmates. My brother, Nicholas, got into this huge fight, all thanks to his ex girlfriend, the good for nothing tramp, Mia Jones. After the night of the stabbing, every Lakehurst student had to watch their back. Thanks to my brother and his crew I was supposedly safe, but still, I never felt like I was in any safety.

I would never forget the night where Nic went to a Degrassi game and saw Mia. I couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about but once I saw Mia slap my brother I lashed at her, then I was suddenly hit by another cheerleader. Most people thought that I was Nic's girlfriend, but that's ridiculous. His current girl or "whore" as I call them; was too busy probably giving heads off somewhere.

The next few days I heard from my brother's friends that he almost picked a fight with Mia's new beau; J.P. or something like that. I approached my brother about why he would bother him, but he simply pushed me out of his way. My brother and I don't have the best relationship, but I'd do anything for him, even though I doubt that he'd do the same for me.

The night the stabbing happened, my brother's friends Drake Lempke and Johnny DiMarco came running to our house; their faces flushed and sweaty. They were breathing heavily and had trouble telling my brother what happened. Once the whole story came out, I stared at my brother with widened eyes. "Nic, this is serious…" I said softly with fear in my voice. "No shit this is serious! You two are idiots, you know that?!" Nic said grabbing his hoodie from the coat rack, and leering at his friends.

I watched as my brother struggled to get ready, to wherever he was heading off to. "Nic, maybe you shouldn't get involved. I mean you had nothing to do with that kid getting stabbed, and you weren't a witness. So maybe you should step off this one." I said wryly, tears collecting in my eyes from the fear that was forming inside of me. "Listen Raquelle, you stay out of this mess and just plainly stay out of my way." Nic said pulling up his hood and rushing out of the house.

The following weeks have been hell. My brother had been interrogated by policeman almost everyday, and one time when I was seen with my brother I got questioned by a cop. I haven't heard from Drake, the murderer as I call him, since the night he came to my house panicking. Most likely I think he got arrested and locked up, but who knows. Johnny and my brother have been hanging out non stop. Johnny and I were equally surprised when my brother asked to walk me home for the next few days. I gave my brother the risen eyebrow look, but he just slapped me lightly upside the head and sort of shoved me to walk.

Once we reached my house, Nic and Johnny just kept on walking to god knows where. This routine kept on until the day Lakehurst shut down. My brother told me it had burned down, he blames it on Degrassi, but there's no real proof. The horrific news about me and my brother having to attend Degrassi was just enough to push my brother off the ledge. I seriously thought he was going to do something insanely stupid, but thankfully Johnny was with him the entire time. And knowing that Johnny was going to Degrassi too helped my brother calm down.

Johnny and my brother have been very close since the incident, but I never really saw Johnny as the brotherly type, but he and I did have chemistry going on. It happened on a Friday night, while my brother was probably screwing some girl in his room. I was in my room drying off since I just got out of the shower. Johnny was in my parent's room, for some odd reason, probably jacking something. I had just passed by my parent's room and was headed for the bathroom to grab my comb when I heard the bathroom door close suddenly. I swerved around and saw Johnny leaning on the door with a smirk on his face.

"How's your evening Rocky?" Johnny asked slyly, as he winked at me. I smiled sarcastically and then tried to push Johnny out of the doorway. "C'mon, don't wanna spend some time with your brother's best friend?" he said with a malicious grin. "Maybe you need a playmate too keep you entertained, while my brother goes doing some girl every night." I said crossing my arms once I knew shoving him away from the door was no use.

"You have the prettiest chocolate hair I've ever seen." Johnny said grabbing a few strands of my hair and twirling it around his finger. I pushed his hand away and stepped back. "I have the same hair as Nic, you weirdo. Do you go off tell him he has pretty hair too?" I said mockingly. Johnny sniggered, "You definitely do not have the same color hair as Nic. Yours is lighter and much longer." Johnny said walking slowly up to me. "And I don't think your brother has his hair up to his ribs." He said grabbing my waist.

My breathing got heavier and it felt like time was slowing down. "Johnny—" I said but then my lips pressed against his. He pushed me against the wall and slowly put his hand up my shirt. I wanted him to stop, but then another part of me was wanting more. I saw him curl a smile with his lips when I put my arms around his neck and pulled his head harder towards mine.

Things heated up when he carried me to the sink's ledge and sat me up and started to un-belt his pants. "Umm Johnny…are you sure about this?—" I said, trying to catch my breath, but he kept interrupting me every time I questioned him by kissing me harder. Once he went for my pants I knew that it was a matter of my choice to stop him or not, and astonishingly I let him keep on going. His hands fell on my legs and they leisurely glided upwards. I didn't get a chance to see his expression since we were both making out. His hands slowly pulled off my shirt and then he went to unhook my bra. I looked at him with my dark brown eyes with such innocence that he just had to look down for a second. But to give him back reassurance I helped him take off his shirt. And once all our clothes were on the ground, things got busy.

I didn't count how long we were in the bathroom for, but all I know was that the mirror and window was fogged up. After we both got our clothes back on, I poked my head out to see if my brother or if my parents were around. Luckily the coast was clear and Johnny and I left the scene.

Johnny didn't talk to me for the rest of the night, and for the rest of the weekend for that matter. I was a little upset; thinking to myself if I was bad at doing him. I was even at the point where I was gonna ask Nic if Johnny said anything about that Friday night to him and if I was okay at screwing him.

When Monday came, Johnny had stopped by our house for the first day at Degrassi. He was probably as nervous as the rest of us, but he and my brother showed it the least. I was sweating bullets and was getting light headed. I didn't know what I was going to expect once I entered those school doors.

After the three of us left the house, I walked quite close next to my brother, while Johnny walked on the other side of Nic. I think my brother could tell I was nervous, because he ruffled the top of my head. I spread a small smile across my lips, facing forward, thinking that I was walking right into my own death.

We reached Degrassi in a matter of minutes. Nic saw some of his friends and ran towards them, Johnny right behind. I paced slowly behind Johnny, still worried that I was going to get jumped by some Degrassi student.

"We're gonna rock this school!" one of my brother's friends' said boastfully. "Hell yeah, you better believe it!" my brother shouted, giving his friend a high five. I sat next to a girl with dark black hair; she gave me the chills like she always did when I saw her around the halls at Lakehurst. I watched as Degrassi students stood a few feet away from us, whispering to one another, some throwing dirty looks our way.

I looked to my right and saw Mia Jones, leaning on the stone stairway. I wouldn't be surprised if now she was one of us in the Degrassi student's eyes. She looked miserable, just standing there alone. I almost had the urge to go up and talk to her; _almost_.

I heard my brother and his friends mutter something about the girls standing near a car. I prayed to God that neither one of them was gonna do something stupid, but as I predicted my brother was the first to do it. "Look at all those curves and me with no brakes!!!" Nic shouted. The three girls who my brother was obliviously referring to gave a sort of snarl look and then pretended to ignore him. Then suddenly my idiot of a brother walked up slowly to one girl with blonde hair, and grinned at her, "Your name must be Daisy, because I have the incredible urge to plant you right here!"

And with that note, a girl with black hair and emerald colored eyes viciously slapped Nic. The sound of skin hitting skin made everyone go silent. My mouth hung open while I saw my brother's cheek turned, and his lip bleeding. The other girl with dark hair snickered, "Good one Meadow" she said, as the blonde haired girl crossed her arms and glared at my brother. Suddenly I leapt forward and stood in front of Nic, facing the girl who just hit him. "You little bitch, you're fucking ring cut my lip!" I heard Nic bellow from behind me. "Are you here to take some more beatings for your _boyfriend_?" The girl with the emerald eyes teased. I narrowed my eyes and then violently pushed the girl backwards, causing her to slam against the car. "I'm his sister" I said between clenched teeth.

* * *

**_Read and Review! X_3**


	2. Chapter 2: First Day Troubles

**Disclaimer**_: i do not own any of the Degrassi characters. I only own Raquelle and my buddy owns Meadow._

**

* * *

****In The Eyes' of the Devils**

**Chapter two: First Day Troubles **

**Raquelle's POV**

Being blinded by anger isn't the best attribute someone can have. Anger management is something Nic and I have I common, and we are both known for it. When I pushed that girl it was something that I really didn't control. It's an instinct to stand up for someone I care for.

"Sister, cousin, aunt, whore; I don't care what you are to him, but you do not go and push someone like that." The girl with the blonde hair said sternly. "Oh _excuse_ me" I heard Johnny say, who was now beside me. "But your friend was the one who made the first hit"

"Are you serious? Your friend was harassing us!" the other dark haired girl shouted. "Oh yeah?!" Johnny shouted approaching the girl. All of a sudden a boy with short dirty blonde hair shoved Johnny, causing him to collide with Nic. "Don't even think about touching either one of these girls!" the boy growled.

"Nice one Spin" The girl with the emerald eyes smirked. Johnny snorted and then was about to charge at the guy but Nic held him back. "Cool it! Just save it for later" my brother said slyly and then smirked grimly. Johnny wasn't happy about Nic's holding him back, but he knew it was for the best.

"And work on your pickup lines dirtbag!" the girl with the dark hair called out. She and her friends snickered as Nic and Johnny walked back to the other Lakehurst students.

Unexpectedly, the guy who shoved Johnny turned to me, "Um are you lost?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I hadn't noticed but I was actually staring at him, my mouth slightly hanging open. "Oh, my bad" I said, looking around me and then rushing back to my brother. My face got hot and I knew I was probably blushing. "Aw does Raquelle have a crush on a Degrassi nerd?" Nic teased as I sat down on a step, burying my face in the palm of my hands.

I peeked between my fingers and caught a glance at the Degrassi guy. He was leaning against the car, his arms crossed and he was chuckling with his friends. Did he hear my big mouth brother? Does he even see more then just another jerk from Lakehurst?"

A couple of minutes later I felt someone brush against me. I looked to my side and saw Johnny sitting beside me. "Hey Rocky, do you really like that guy?" he asked awkwardly. I noticed he was talking quite low and my brother and his friends weren't anywhere near us. "Why do you care?" I asked looking straight ahead, trying to make it seem like I didn't care that he was finally talking to me, even though I was jumping with joy.

I heard Johnny sigh roughly, and he was about to get up but suddenly I grabbed his arm before he was fully up, and I kissed him on the cheek. He was equally shocked as I was, and fortunately he smiled and winked back at me. Then he stood up straight and walked towards my brother. I stared back at the Degrassi boy; he was now talking to another boy who was in a wheelchair. I heard about the shooting and that a boy got paralyzed. It must suck having to be in a wheelchair all your life.

The bell rang and everyone started to walk up the stairs. I got up and conveniently I got to walk side by side with the Degrassi kid I was eyeing. I quickly looked at him and saw that he was talking to the girl with the emerald eyes. That bitch…

I was too busy glancing back and forth at the guy and the girl that I lost track of where my brother and Johnny went. "Oh shit, now where do I go…?" I said to myself as I was being shoved around by the students who were entering the school. I stood dumbfounded in the middle of the hall, looking all around like a total fool.

I was twirling around in a circling trying to figure out which way to go, and then carelessly, I knocked into someone. "Oh, sorry" I said turning to see who I had bumped into. "It's all right, I should've watched where I was going" the boy said, and then flashed his teeth with a gleaming smile.

I felt my lips make a smile. The boy had blonde mop styled hair and the most awesome eyes I've ever seen. He wore a red and white dressy shirt and khaki pants. I felt less distinguished wearing a brown shirt with a black hoodie over it with ripped jeans. "Peter, there you are!" I heard a girl's shrilly voice call out. Me and the boy turned around and saw a girl with wavy brunette hair walk towards us. "Hey" he grinned, and then he wrapped an arm around her and they kissed.

I raised my eyebrows; "I guess guys here are all_ dogs_" I scoffed softly to myself. I was about to start off but then the girl called out, "Are you new here?"

I turned around and smiled, "Yeah, just got transferred here" The girl's cheerful smile disappeared as she looked me up and down, "Are you from Lakehurst?" she asked bitterly. I gulped and my palm's got sweaty, "No" I said abruptly. My eyes shifted from corner to corner, hoping she couldn't tell I was lying. I didn't want to get hated already. The girl's smile came back on her face, "Ok good, you don't want to get involved with any of them. They're just a pile of scum." She spat.

I felt the urge to bust her head against the wall but I stood my ground. I smiled weakly, "I'll keep that in mind" I said softly, looking at the floor and then walking down the hall.

"I'm Darcy by the way" she smiled as she caught up with me, with the boy trailing along next to her. "So where'd you come from?" she asked. "Uh w-well I just moved, recently…" I stammered. "Oh cool. From where?" she asked inquisitively. "California…" I replied. I said it more like a question then a statement.

"Nice, I wouldn't mind to go there one day" The boy Darcy kissed said. "Oh by the way, my name's Peter"

------

We walked to Darcy's locker, and that's when I realized I didn't know where I was supposed to go. "Hey, um, I'm having trouble finding out where to go" I said twiddling my thumbs behind my back. "Oh no prob, you just gotta go to the principal, Miss. Hatzilakos's office, a.k.a Peter's mom, but we'll take you there." Darcy said, closing her locker door. "She didn't need to know that about my mom." Peter said holding Darcy by her waist, sounding more seductive then upset.

I waited as Peter and Darcy had their little moment. I watched as the Degrassi students had furious looks on their faces as my brother and his friends passed by. "Holy shit!" I shouted inside my head. If Nic saw me he'd for sure say something, then Darcy and Peter would think I'm a liar, even though I am, but I don't need anyone bagging on me on the first day. So I thought quickly and then shoved Peter and Darcy in front of me, blocking me from my brother's view. Darcy chuckled and looked at me like I was nuts, "What's wrong?" She turned around and saw Nic and his friends walk by. I saw her narrow her eyes and shake her head, "Assholes" she scoffed. I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from shouting back at her.

"C'mon, let's show—err—sorry, we never got your name" Peter said. I looked blankly at him, the sudden scare of me being known as a fraud to them got me stunned for a moment. "Sorry, I'm Raquelle."

------

They walked me to the principal's office and I told them it was all right for them to go on with their lives and that I'd find them when I was out.

"Hi, are you from Lakehurst?" a woman with blonde hair said entering the room. "Uh yes" I said apprehensively, hoping Darcy and Peter were already gone. "All right come in" she said opening a door to her office room.

I walked into the room, the principal right behind me. She shut the door and sat behind her desk. "You may take a seat" She said. I slowly got to the chair and sat, waiting for me to be directed with orders. "Okay, I'm gonna need you to sign this please" she said, handing me a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached.

After a couple a minutes of me answering the questions, I gave back the clipboard. She looked over my paper and smiled, "I just finished seeing your brother"

I let out a small smile. "All right, here's your schedule and your locker number. Go to your homeroom when the bells rings." She instructed. "And please don't get into trouble. I already told your brother that I have a feeling that I'd probably be seeing him in my office soon."

I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms, "Excuse me for being blunt, but just because we come from Lakehurst and just because me and my brother were friends with Drake Lempke, doesn't mean we're the ones who are gonna start the trouble around here." I barked.

"I didn't mean it like—" the principal started, but I cut her off. "If you ask me, frankly, I think your students are more insolent then the Lakehurst students combined." I said raising my voice and knocking the chair once I stood up.

"If you do not want to get suspended then you better stop and leave my office now." The principal, or as the name plate on her desk read, Miss. Hatzilakos, said disdainfully. I narrowed my eyes, picked up the fallen chair, and then stomped out of the office.

**Meadow's POV**

I was on my way to the principal's office. I was recently transferred back to Degrassi from New York. I once went to Degrassi but I left in the 8th grade. I had my share of drama here, but I did miss this place. I also used to date Craig Manning, but once I heard that I was moving I knew that it wasn't going to work out, so I called it off.

So many changes had happened in Degrassi since I left. And so many stories I've been told almost made me lose my mind. Jimmy getting shot and landing him on a wheelchair, Craig on his music tour, a new principal, Manny's internet flashing (which I'm not letting her live down), Liberty getting pregnant and then giving up her baby for adoption, and most importantly JT's death. He was one of my closest friends, including Emma, Manny, and Spinner. I cried my eyes out when I heard about JT and I felt like tearing those Lakehurst students apart.

"Those Lakehurst jerks better not get in my way or I'm so kicking their ass" I said, punching a locker, shaking the people that were around. "Calm down Meadow" Spinner chuckled. "Yeah Meadow, don't worry your pretty little face" Manny said pinching Meadow's cheek, "I doubt they are gonna try to do something here."

"I won't count on that, Manny" Emma said, "We don't know what to expect from them." Spinner grunted, "Just expect the worst."

We were all walking one way until Emma and Manny stopped by their lockers. I kept on walking with Spinner, talking about pounding on the Lakehurst incomers. Suddenly I felt someone put something on my head, and my view was suddenly covered by an oversized cap. "Hey Jay" I said without looking. "Hey kitty" Jay smirked, taking back his cap. "Kitty" was one of the pet names Jay called me because of my eyes.

Spinner then stopped by his locker, "I'll see you later Spin" I called out and continued walking. "Jay, what're you doing here?" I finally asked. "Came by to give something to Sean, he forgot it in my car the other day." Jay said patting his pocket.

"So how's life at the garage place where you work. It's a perfect place for you. Garages' are where rats are located." I smirked and then giggled. "Ha ha, very funny…" Jay said, "Well little girls like you shouldn't be in this school. People are known to get shot around here" he smirked back. "Yeah and I heard from a little birdy that _gonorrhea_ outbreaks occur here too." I shot a glance at Jay, hearing about what had gone on with him and Emma. He rolled his eyes and stayed silent. "And if I'm not mistaken, which I know I'm not, you were the cause of the shooting." I said, crossing my arms.

Jay then put his arm around my shoulder, "So maybe you need a big strong man to keep you safe from all these misfortunate happenings." He whispered seductively in my ear. I felt a sudden chill go down my spine. "Oh but what man? I don't see a man" I joked. He pulled my closer to him and grinned. Our faces met and I thought something was going to happen, but then I stumbled over someone's foot.

I got my composure back and looked at who I almost tripped over. It was that Lakehurst girl who claimed she was the perverted jerk's sister. "Watch it Lakehurst asswipe" I scoffed. Jay laughed and we continued walking, then suddenly I was shoved from the back and I fell on my knees. "Who the hell did that!?" I shouted and got up swiftly. I turned around, enraged, and then I saw the Lakehurst girl with a devious smirk on her face. "You little—" I began but then I was nudged from the side by Jay and then Miss. Hatzilakos, the old science teacher, or the principal as she is known as now, came out of her office which was right next to me. "Is there a problem?" She asked. "No, no, I just tripped" I said with an innocent tone. Miss. Hatzilakos smiled and then walked back inside the room. I turned to glare at the girl, but she disappeared. "Coward" I spat.

"I'll catch you later, gotta find Sean before he gets to class." Jay said. I nodded and smiled goodbye, he winked and then started off.

I sighed heavily and then turned to look inside the principal's office. "Another year at Degrassi…"

* * *

_**Read && Review !**_


End file.
